Lovinian Federal Republic
The Federal Republic of Lovinia is a newly declared country under its former king, Jericho Y. Noveno. According to him, he wants to have a country without its imperialist ideology. Now, the country is now under a Federal Constitution which is written now under its former leader, now chancellor, Jericho Y. Noveno. The Lovinian Federal Constitution has been rewritten by the selected Lovinian Territorial Representatives from each territorial houses, which is the Administrative Divisions of the Country. Etymology The name "Lovinia" is named by Jericho Y. Noveno, then King of the Kingdom of Lovinia. Before, the name of the country is "Abayalandia", derived in the family name of the Original Owner, Mrs. Zenaida Abaya, which is the Founding Mother of the Country. The citizens are called "Lovinian". History Prior to the foundation of the Federal Republic of Lovinia on February 27, 2016, the country was named the Republic of Abayalandia and occupied the territory until the Republic of Lovinia was found on January 25, 2018. The name of the country is first proposed sometime in 2017. Establishment The Federal Republic of Lovinia was found on April 10, 2018, after a referendum of a constitutional change and a shift from a Republic to the Federal Parliamentary Republic. A year later, a new constitution is written by the Chancellor of Lovinia, Mr. Jericho Noveno. The Lovinian National Elections will be held on February 27, 2020, for the election of the President of the country and its 1st new set of Representatives of each "Territorial Houses" that is considered the administrative divisions of the country. Government Branches of Government The government of Lovinia is composed of the following: * Executive Branch - Made up of the President and the Chancellor. The Chancellor controls the government while the president controls the state. Both have the power to veto laws and bills presented by the Lovinian House of Representatives and Lovinian Juniors' Congress. * Legislative Branch - Made up of the Lovinian House of Representatives and Lovinian Juniors' Congress. They are responsible for making laws and impeach the President and Chancellor. They have the right to pick a new Chancellor. They have also the right to dose a new President and Chancellor in case of their resignation or impeachment. It is headed by the Lovinian House of Representatives Representative Speaker and Juniors' Congress Leader * Judicial Branch - Made up of the Lovinian Federal Court. The judges are appointed by the Lovinian House of Representatives, They have the ultimate jurisdiction over cases involving issues of law. It is headed by the President of the Federal Court. Roles and Qualifications 1.) Chancellor The Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Lovinia serves as the Head of Government. He is elected by the Lovinian House of Representatives and Lovinian Juniors' Congress. He has the power to veto laws and bills presented by the Lovinian House of Representatives and Lovinian Juniors' Congress. He has to serve for 4 years and not allowed to run for more than 3 terms. Qualifications: * 14 years old at the time of the Election. * Has been in the Lovinian House of Representatives for 1-2 terms. * Able to read and write. * Have been living in the country for more than 2 years * Lovinian Citizen 2.) President The President of the Federal Republic of Lovinia serves as the Head of State. He represents the State in delegations. He is elected by the Lovinian public. He has the power to veto laws and bills presented by the Lovinian House of Representatives and Lovinian Juniors' Congress, same as the Chancellor. He has to serve for 2 years and not allowed to run for more than 4 terms. Qualifications: * 14 years old at the time of the Election. * Able to read and write. * Have been living in the country for more than 2 years. * Lovinian Citizen 3.) Representatives They are sent by their respective territorial houses. They are responsible for making laws and impeach the President and Chancellor. They have the right to pick a new Chancellor. They have also the right to dose a new President and Chancellor in case of their resignation or impeachment. Qualifications: * 14 years old at the time of the Election. * Able to read and write. * Have been living in the country for more than a year. * Lovinian Citizen 4.) Territorial House Mayors They are the Chief Executive Officer of their houses. They have the right to dose a representative for the Lovinian Hose of Representatives. Government Officials Current Government Seats President Chancellor Demographics: Population: The Lovinian Statistics Office recorded that Lovinia has a current population of 22 as of December 2018. The population dropped by 8% because of residents moving out. Race Filipinos are the largest racial group in Lovinia. Religion According to the LSO, 82.60% of the country is purely identified as Catholic, which makes this the major religion of the country while Born-Again Christians are comprised of the minority of the country. The Constitution says that all citizens can practice the religion of their choice. Dialects Majority of the population speaks Filipino and English. Some of the people can understand or speak Ilocano, Bicolano, Ifugao, Japanese and Korean Administrative Divisions The Federal Republic of Lovinia is composed of 5 "Territorial Houses" and 1 "Autonomous Territorial House". Territorial Houses Talosig Territorial House Territorial House B Nahpadan Territorial House Noveno Territorial House Olivarez Territorial House National Symbols National Anthem: The National Anthem of the Federal Republic of Lovinia National Flower: Santan (Ixora coccinea) National Colors: Blue, Red and Yellow National Animal: The Golden Retriever (Canis lupus familiaris) National Drink: Iced tea National Bird: Tree Pipit (Anthus trivialis) National Food: Fried Chicken National Language: Filipino National Gem: Amber National Fruit: Bananas (musa) and Mangoes (Mangifera indica) National Fish: Tilapia (Oreochromis niloticus) National Vegetable: Potato (Solanum tuberosum) Patron Saint: Saint Joseph National Holidays and Observance Days * January 1 - New Year's Day * February 27 - Foundation Day * May 14 - National Flag and Seal Day * May 15 - Constitution Day * December 25 - Christmas Day * December 31 - New Year's Eve There are some Filipino Holidays that are considered as holidays by the government: April 9 - Araw ng Kagitingan Tentative - Maundy Thursday Tentative - Good Friday May 1 - Labor Day June 12 - Philippine Independence Day Observance Days Last Monday of August - National Heroes' Day November 30 - Bonifacio Day December 30 - Rizal Day February 25 - EDSA Revolution Anniversary Tentative - Black Saturday August 21 - Ninoy Aquino Day November 1 - All Saints' Day November 2 -Eid'l Fitr -Eid'l Adha National Anthems and Pledges National Anthem The National Anthem of Lovinia is based on the National Anthem of Germany. The anthem has no official lyrics. Pledges Panata ng Isang Taga-Lovinia Ako ay Taga-Lovinia. Ako ay tapat sa aking tinubuang-bayan. Pinasisigla nito ang lahat ng aking mga pangarap at pagsisikap. Pinoprotektahan ako nito, at tinutulungan akong maging malakas. Bilang kabayaran, magiging magalang ako; Gagawin ko ang mga tungkulin ng mamamayan ng makabayan, masunurin sa batas; Tapat akong maglilingkod sa aking bansa. Ako ay magiging isang tunay na taga-Lovinia sa puso. Sumusumpa ako sa mga panunumpa sa ilalim ng pangalan ng Lovinia Category:Micronations Category:Philippine micronations Category:Asian Micronations